This relates to a firestop element for a downlight and to a downlight incorporating a firestop element.
When a fire breaks out in a building, it should be contained as much as possible. While a ceiling in a building may be designed to impede the spread of fire, openings through the ceiling for downlights present an opportunity for a fire to spread more easily. Also, the downlights themselves can be the cause of a fire.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to reduce the fire hazards associated with downlights.